Love Haters
by tefhyue
Summary: Aku sangat membenci cinta, karna cintalah yang membuatku seperti ini / "Jika cinta bisa menyelamatkanmu, maka selamatkanlah juga aku"/ "Kita itu sama, pernah membenci cinta"/ Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengajariku hal yang paling kubutuhkan..


**WARNING : OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan, Typo, Gaje**

**Jangan sungkan untuk baca dan review yaa...**

**Selamat membaca! Semoga menikmati yaa!**

**Banzaii banzaii!**

-oOo-

"_Jika cinta bisa menyelamatkanmu, maka selamatkanlah juga aku_"

-oOo-

Aku mengenal mereka, tapi mereka tidak mengenaliku.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku. Menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh penghuni sekolah yang sedang bercanda ria. Aku memasuki kelas yang biasa ku masuki. Mereka seperti tidak merasakan kehadiranku diantara mereka. Aku tersenyum hambar. "Masih belum" begitu batinku berujar.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata" Bisik satusatunya siswa yang mengenaliku disini setelah sebulan yang lalu.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto"

Dia tersenyum padaku dan kembali bergabung dengan teman temannya sebelum menimbulkan kecurigaan siswa lain. Aku menyapu pandanganku ke seluruh isi kelas, ramai seperti biasanya. Aku menuju meja paling belakang yang biasa ku duduki. Menopangkan daguku dan melihat ke luar jendela, memandangi lapangan sekolah dibawah sana. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan yang membuatku seperti ini.

"Kau tau?Aku baru saja berpacaran! Aku merasa senang sekali hari ini.. aku terasa terlahir kembali. Cinta telah menyelamatkanku" Salah seorang siswi disebelahku bercerita dengan mata berbinar dengan teman disebelahnya. _'Benarkah cinta yang menyelamatkanmu? Kau akan merasakan kebalikannya suatu saat nanti' _batinku menanggapinya dengan malas. Pada dasarnya aku tidak percaya dengan cinta karena cinta lah yang membuatku seperti ini, hidup diatas pahitnya dunia.

-oOo-

Hari menjelang sore, keadaan sekolah yang semula ramai kini berubah sepi. Aku berdiri di gerbang untuk menunggu seseorang. Penantianku kini terbayar, seorang lelaki dengan terengah engah menghampiriku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Hinata" Ia tetap mencoba tersenyum padaku meskipun dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"Tidak apa apa, Naruto. Itu tak masalah bagiku" aku membalas senyumannya.

"Ayo pulang." Dia berjalan lebih dahulu dan aku mengikutinya di belakang. Kini aku mendengar bisik bisik orang lain yang berada disekitar kami. Seperti 'laki-laki itu berbicara dengan siapa?' 'Dia tidak gila kan?' 'Apakah jangan jangan dia berteman dengan hantu?'. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Itu membuat pikiranku kembali melayang. Sebulan yang lalu, di sekolah ini, tepatnya di jalan yang kini sedang ku lewati, aku teringat dengan kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatku 'tak terlihat' oleh mereka kecuali Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang berjalan dihadapanku.

Saat itu adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di sini, SMA Konoha. Waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama dengan saat ini. Biasanya, ayahku akan menjemputku sepulang sekolah tapi karena sebuah alasan, ayah menyuruhku untuk pulang berjalan kaki. Aku menurutinya karena aku sudah cukup pusing dengan perdebatan orang tuaku yang tak pernah usai akhir akhir ini. Aku berjalan layaknya siswa normal, bisa dibilang aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi tiba tiba sebuah truk kehilangan kendalinya dan dengan sempurna menabraku. Beberapa siswa juga ikut terluka atas kejadian ini, sedangkan aku….

Aku belum mati. Aku hanya tidak terlihat sementara dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku akan 'terlihat' oleh mereka. Saat ini tubuhku sedang terbaring lemas dirumah sakit dengan berbagai jenis _infuse_ yang melekat di sana. Terlalu menyakitkan jika melihat dirimu dalam keadaan tak berdaya ditambah perkelahian antara kedua orangtua yang tak kunjung usai. Ayahku yang sering mabuk mabukkan, berjudi, pulang pagi dengan bau alcohol di sana sini dan ibuku yang selalu menyulut amarah ayahku. Kesalahan sekecil apapun akan berubah menjadi besar, bahkan dihadapan anak mereka yang kini sedang terbaring lemah. Betapa menyedihkannya hidupmu jika disaat kau tak berdaya, kedua orang tuamu terus berkelahi dihadapan tubuhmu dan pokok permasalahan mereka kini adalah ketidakberdayaan dirimu.

Jika ayahku tidak sering mabuk mabukkan, berjudi, pulang pagi dengan bau alcohol di sana sini dan ibuku yang tidak menyulut amarah ayahku, maka aku yakin ayah akan menjemputku seperti biasanya sepulang sekolah dan aku yakin kejadian yang menimpaku sekarang tidak akan terjadi.

Karena itulah aku tidak percaya cinta. Cinta adalah hal yang paling menjijikan dimuka bumi ini. Cinta itu hanya membuatmu merasa bahagia untuk sementara, tapi pada akhirnya cinta yang akan membuatmu merasakan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang mendalam melebihi curamnya jurang tercuram dimuka bumi. Aku membenci cinta. Cintalah yang membuatku seperti ini. Berawal dari kedua orang tua ku yang saling mencintai, lalu memiliki aku, dan mencintaiku berubah menjadi saling membenci, menyalahkan, tidak memperdulikanku bahkan mungkin membenciku.

Sudah ku tanamkan dalam diriku semenjak kejadian yang menimpa hidupku bahwa aku tidak akan pernah seperti mereka, karna itulah aku tidak membutuhkan cinta

"Ayo masuk, Hinata" Tanpa kusadari kami sudah berada dihalaman rumah Uzumaki. Seperti biasa dia membukakan pintu untukku. Karna sebenarnya aku tidak bisa menyentuh apapun tapi aku juga tidak bisa menembus sesuatu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa seperti itu, mungkin karna aku berada diantara dua dunia, hidup dan mati?. Entahlah.

"Terimakasih, Naruto"

Sementara ini 'aku menginap' dirumah keluarga Uzumaki. Hanya Naruto yang bisa melihatku jadi aku tidak perlu ketakutan dituduh yang macam macam oleh keluarganya. Sudah satu bulan kuhabiskan waktuku dirumah ini, tidak usah khawatir untuk urusan tidur karena aku bisa tidur dimanapun lagi pula aku 'yang sekarang' tidak bisa mencium ataupun merasakan sesuatu.

"Aku pulang" Naruto melangkah masuk dan memberi salam.

"Selamat datang" Ibu Naruto keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut Naruto dengan senyuman hangat dan adik perempuannya yang berusia tiga tahun berhambur memeluknya. Mereka tertawa riang, selalu seperti itu. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar melihat keluarga mereka yang begitu hangat mengingat keluargaku yang tidak pernah seperti ini. Menyedihkan.

"Ibu akan membuat makan malam, gantilah dulu pakaian mu. Sebentar lagi ayah akan pulang" Begitu perintah ibu Naruto dengan senyum sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Baik bu" turut Naruto. "Konohamaru, Onii-chan ganti baju dulu ya, nanti kita main lagi" Naruto tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak puncak kepala adik kesayangannya. Hanya sebuah anggukan semangat yang didapatkan Naruto. Kami segera menuju ke atas, kamar Naruto.

"Senang sekali memiliki keluarga seperti ini" Aku duduk di lantai kamar Naruto sambil tersenyum miris.

"Keluarga adalah hal yang paling bisa membuatmu bahagia di dunia ini. Percayalah, keluargamu juga demikian. Aku mengerti dengan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang dan aku bisa membayangkannya. Meskipun orang tuamu selalu bertengkar aku yakin mereka tetap menyayangimu dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali bersama karena rasa sayang mereka padamu sangat besar. Lagipula masih banyak orang diluar sana yang mencintaimu" begitu ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak percaya orang yang tidak tau apa apa sepertimu bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu" aku memalingkan wajahku. Dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku juga berharap seperti itu.

-oOo-

Kehangatan keluarga…

Cinta…

Kasih sayang…

Kau harus memilikinya Hinata..

Suatu saat, yakinlah kau akan memilikinya..

Kau tidak membenci cinta…

Kau membutuhkan cinta…

Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri…

Hinata.. Sadarlah…

Aku terbangun seketika. Sebuah mimpi baru saja menghampiriku dan aku tidak tau harus menyebutnya sebagai mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk. Tapi… siapa itu? Seseorang yang terlihat seperti aku berusaha menyadarkanku.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Aku melihat Naruto sedang menatapku heran.

"Ti..tidak.. tidak apa apa." Aku salah tingkah lalu mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru atap sekolah tempat kami berada.

"Hei Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" Naruto masih menatapku, menanyakan hal aneh secara tiba tiba. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidak sadarkan diri dan….membenci cinta"

Aku terkesiap lalu terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah.. mungkin aku akan sadar saat rasa benciku pada cinta sudah hilang" aku terkikik

"Cinta dan keluarga..bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas kau benci. Asal kau tau saja, aku..hampir sama sepertimu. Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kau lihat sekarang. Dulu, aku pernah tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan, saat itu aku masih delapan tahun, dan aku sama sepertimu..membenci cinta. Kedua orang tua ku bercerai dan meninggalkanku, mereka menelantarkanku. Saat itu aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, hidup sendirian tanpa arah dan tujuan, aku masih anak anak... Beberapa hari kemudian seorang pengasuh panti asuhan menemukanku pingsan di pinggiran sungai di Osaka. Aku di bawa ke panti dan di asuh di sana. Selama empat tahun disana aku hidup tanpa merasakan cinta, hidupku suram sekali, bahkan banyak pengasuh di sana yang prihatin padaku. Sampai akhirnya keluarga Takigawa mengasuhku.." Setelah satu bulan aku mengenalnya, baru kali ini aku melihat sisi lain dari Naruto yang selalu ceria. Ternyata kami tak jauh berbeda, aku memandanginya dengan iba.

"Kau tidak perlu memandangiku seperti itu, karna seharusnya aku yang melihatmu seperti itu sekarang.. Ingat, aku sudah tidak membenci cinta"

Aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar. Dia tetap menyebalkan "Lalu bagaimana caramu berhenti membenci cinta?"

"Semenjak aku berada di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Berawal dari sepasang suami istri yang belum memiliki keturunan hingga mereka mengadopsi ku tanpa melihat bagaimana aku. Aku disambut dengan hangat oleh mereka. Dirawat, disekolahkan, disayangi, dicintai, dan merasakan hangatya sebuah keluarga. Saat itu aku mulai berfikir 'untuk apa aku membenci cinta jika ada seseorang yang memberikan cintanya padaku'. Mereka adalah orang yang selalu ada kapanpun saat aku butuhkan meskipun aku bukanlah dari keluarga mereka." Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Dua tahun setelah mereka mengasuhku, mereka memiliki seorang anak yang sekarang menjadi adikku. Awalnya aku berpikir jika mereka memiliki seorang anak suatu saat nanti maka mereka akan meninggalkanku namun ternyata pemikiranku salah, mereka tetap menyayangiku sama seperti pertama kali mereka mengadopsiku. Hingga sekarang, karna itulah aku sadar bahwa cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang harus kau benci, cinta itu harus kau miliki dalam hidupmu" Ia berhenti bercerita. Menghirup nafasnya dalam dalam lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Mataku mulai bekabut dan tanpa bisa ku kendalikan lagi air mata mulai menetes mengaliri pipiku. Aku bukan terharu akan kisahnya tapi aku terharu kenapa aku tidak mempelajari itu darinya. Dia yang merasakannya lebih dahulu, dia yang seharusnya tau bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Disatu sisi kami memang sama, tapi di sisi lain kami berbeda. Dia yang bisa sadar dengan cepat akan pentingnya cinta dan aku yang sampai detik ini masih membenci cinta.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana… bahkan untuk menanggapi kisahmu saja aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak" Aku terisak, air mata masih menghiasi pipiku.

"Setiap orang bergerak, namun kecepatan bergeraknya berbeda. Sebagian maju, dan sebagian hanya sibuk di tempat. Aku yakin kau adalah bagian dari mereka yang bisa melangkah maju. Tidak usah takut, ada aku di sini" Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." Aku menghapus air mata di pipiku dengan kasar.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku sudah diselamatkan oleh cinta dari gelapnya dunia. Jadi Hinata, cepatlah sadar" Ia tersenyum hangat padaku. "Pasti ada orang diluar sana yang menyayangimu, teman temanmu mungkin. Seperti mereka yang akan menjengukmu di rumah sakit." Ia menatap langit musim semi ini dengan wajah yang begitu sejuk tapi tidak begitu denganku.

"Aku tidak memiliki teman. Aku baru saja pindah ke Tokyo saat memasuki SMA dan dihari pertamaku bersekolah aku mengalami kecelakaan sehingga aku belum memiliki teman mengingat sifatku yang sangat sulit bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan baru." Aku tersenyum hambar

"Astaga.. mengenaskan sekali dirimu..." Dia menepuk jidatnya "oiya.. ngomong ngomong, apa aku boleh menjengukmu? Aku sudah satu bulan mengenalmu tapi aku belum menjengukmu sama sekali."

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menjengukmu, antarkan aku ya Hinata!" Ia tersenyum hangat padaku, mengalahkan hangatnya musim semi.

-oOo-

Koridor rumah sakit ini cukup sepi, hanya beberapa suster dan orang yang berkepentingan yang berada di sini. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit takut takut bersama Naruto di belakangku. Hari ini Naruto berencana menjengukku jadi aku akan mengantarkannya ke ruangan tempatku dirawat.

Aku berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar rawat inap. Melalui kaca pintu aku bisa melihat tubuhku sedang beristirahat dengan selang _infuse _yang tak ketinggalan. Ada ibuku di sana dengan mata yang sembab menatap tubuhku dan ayahku yang tengah berusaha menyandarkan kepala ibuku di bahunya. Terakhir aku menjengukku sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu, aku masih melihat mereka yang saling beradu amarah di tempat ini namun sekarang kurasa hubungan mereka cukup hanya menatapku iba, hanya satu yang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku ingin cepat sadar.

Naruto mengetuk pintu itu dan ketika terdengar jawaban dari dalam ia lalu membukanya perlahan.

"Selamat siang, Nyonya dan Tuan Hyuuga" Naruto memberi salam dengan sedikit membungkuk "Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, teman dari Hinata yang ingin menjenguknya"

Aku bisa melihat ayah dan ibuku kebingungan. "Kemarilah" hanya itu yang ibuku katakan.

Naruto menurut dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di dekat tempatku terbaring. Ia menatap tubuhku yang cukup kurus, berbeda dengan aku yang biasa dilihatnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, bibi?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, dia belum sadarkan diri." Ibuku menjawab dengan lemas.

"Saya harap Hinata bisa cepat siuman. Saya yakin bibi pasti menunggunya untuk cepat sadar"

"Tentu saja, ibu mana yang akan tega melihat anak satu satunya terus seperti ini" Ibuku menitikkan air matanya untukku.

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri. Ibuku.. tidak membenciku. Air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa ku kendalikan. Anggapanku selama ini..salah.

"Paman dan bibi pasti sangat menyayangi Hinata kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan menatap ayah dan ibuku bergantian.

"Tentu saja" Kali ini ayahku menjawab. "Aku merasa sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah, kami sudah gagal menjadi orang tua. Aku ingin memperbaikinya, memperbaiki sikap ku pada Hinata. Aku yang sangat sering memarahinya dan tidak jarang dia menjadi pelampiasan masalahku. Jika saja aku menjadi ayah yang baik pasti saat itu aku akan pergi menjemputnya dan dia tidak akan seperti ini. Aku.. aku.." Kulihat Ayahku menutupi matanya. Ia menangis. Air mataku kembali menetes, ayah… menyayangiku.

"Maafkan saya, jika saya lancang dan membuat paman dan bibi menceritakan privasi. Saya minta maaf." Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk kembali.

"Tidak apa apa…" Ibuku tersenyum. "Kau adalah teman Hinata, aku yakin kau adalah teman baiknya karna kau adalah satu satunya yang menjenguk Hinata selama ia dirawat. Terimakasih sudah menjenguknya" Ibuku kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Aku akan sering sering datang kemari menjenguknya" Naruto tersenyum ramah lalu memberikan bingkisan berisi buah buahan segar dan seikat bunga . "Ini, aku membawakan buah dan bunga, tolong terimalah"

"Terimakasih" Ibuku menerima bingkisan itu lalu meletakkannya di meja.

"Hinata bilang paman dan bibi sangat menyukai buah apel dan dia menyukai bunga ini, bunga lili" Tiba tiba Naruto berkata seperti itu, mengundang kecurigaan dan kebingungan kedua orangtua ku. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, hari mulai gelap. Besok saya akan berkunjung kemari. Maaf merepotkan." Naruto memberikan salam perpisahan yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua orang tuaku. "Permisi" Setelah memberikan salam terakhirnya kami pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Apa ku bilang.. mereka menyayangimu. Kau saja yang menganggap mereka membencimu." Naruto menatapku sinis.

"Astaga, kenapa kau justru mengejekku seperti ini?" Dia benar benar menyebalkan.

"Karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya jauh sebelum kau merasakannya." Jawab Naruto tenang.

"Sombong sekali…" desis ku kemudian. "Tapi aku sadar bahwa aku salah… mereka benar benar menyayangiku. Kau bilang bahwa kau telah diselamatkan oleh cinta, aku juga ingin diselamatkan olehnya" Kami menatap langit malam yang sangat indah bertaburkan bintang malam dimana mana.

"Sebentar lagi, cinta akan menolongmu" Kulihat Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang benar benar tulus dengan mata yang masih memandang langit. Ia lalu menoleh ke arahku namun kemudian senyumannya memudar dan tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang penuh rasa keterkejutan

"Hei.. kau kenapa Naruto? Kau tidak perlu melihat ku seperti itu, aku ini tidak menyeramkan" Begitu kataku.

"Hinata...Hinata.." Dia melihat dan menoleh kesana kemari seolah mencari keberadaanku, apa penglihatannya rusak saat malam hari? "Hei Hinata.. ini tidak lucu" ia masih mencariku.

"Hei.. aku disini..helloo" aku melambai lambaikan tanganku dihadapannya

"Hinataaaa!" Dia berteriak dan melihat kesana kemari mengedarkan pandanganya. "Kau dimana? Hinata! Dimana kau! Jangan buat aku takut!" Beruntunglah jalan ini cukup sepi jadi tidak ada yang menganggapnya gangguan mental berteriak tiba tiba.

"Apa..kau…tidak bisa melihatku..lagi?" Aku membekap mulutku. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kenapa?

"Hinata!" Naruto terlihat frustasi. Kulihat ia berjongkok seketika. "HInata kau dimana?" Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Aku melihatnya dari bawah sinar lampu yang cukup terang "Aku..di sini..Naruto" Dengan air mata yang mulai menetes aku mengatakannya. Kulihat Naruto menoleh dan menatapku.

"Hinata.." Ia berlari kearah ku dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau membuatku takut."

"Aku selalu disampingmu sejak tadi" aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Hinata. Sekarang ayo kita pulang dan jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi" Aku tau ia hanya pura pura tenang lalu kembali berjalan pulang.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, Naruto mulai sering tak bisa melihatku atau hanya bisa mendengar suaraku. Semakin hari semakin aku sering tak terlihat olehnya. Apakah waktuku sudah habis? Itulah kata kata yang sering ku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Ditambah kondisi ku dirumah sakit yang semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Tapi kenapa disaat aku baru saja merasakan cinta keluargaku dan merasakan memiliki satu satunya teman yang bersedia membantuku justru aku akan kehilangannya. Ini tidak adil.

-oOo-

"Naruto, aku memiliki sebuah permintaan." Aku menatapnya cukup tajam.

"Apa?" dia berhenti mengunyah bekalnya.

"Ku mohon jangan pernah lupakan aku. Anggap saja aku ini kau. Aku adalah orang yang sama sepertimu yang pernah membenci cinta. Selalu lah berada di sisiku nanti ya, aku akan membutuhkanmu suatu saat nanti, jika aku melupakanmu maka buatlah aku ingat lagi denganmu." Aku enggan menatapnya.

"Apa apaan ini, tentu saja aku tidak akan meupakan gadis menyebalkan sepertimu" Dia tetap saja menggodaku tapi kurasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Dan.. untuk kedua orang tuaku.. sampaikanlah pada mereka bahwa aku sangat menyayangi mereka melebihi apapun, anggapan ku selama ini salah. Sampaikanlah pada mereka jika aku belum sempat sadar dan jika keadaan memungkinkan untuk menceritakan kejadian selama aku tidak sadarkan diri maka ceritakanlah pada mereka." Aku mengambil nafasku dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ku coba untuk menahan air mataku yang ingin mengalir.

"Kau pasti bisa mengatakan pada mereka suatu hari nanti tanpa ada perantara. Yakinlah kau akan sadar dan jangan pernah berfikir bahwa hidupmu tinggal sebentar lagi, berjuanglah sedikit lagi ya. Aku akan mendukungmu." Kata katanya cukup untuk 'menyambarku', dia seperti bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

"Aku hanya berjaga jaga. Itu saja. Oiya Naruto, tolong maafkan aku jika aku memiliki banyak kesalahan padamu dan terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku selama ini, terimakasih juga untuk keluargamu yang sudah cukup mengajarkan padaku hangatnya sebuah keluarga. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu Naruto, kau orang yang berjasa bagiku" Aku memberikan senyuman termanis yang ku miliki. Kulihat Naruto berhenti menyentuh makanannya.

"Jangan katakana hal mengerikan seperti itu, Hinata"

Aku menggeleng. "Dan jika kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi maka lihatlah kondisiku dirumah sakit." Aku berdiri, tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Perhitunganku benar, beberapa detik kemudian dia kebingungan dan berusaha mencari. Meneriakkan namaku berkali sedangkan aku masih disini melihatnya. Aku hanya terdiam, tersenyum dan menahan tangis. "Terimakasih, Naruto" Aku mengatakannya dan kulihat Naruto masih mendengar suara ku.

"Kau dimana Hinata? Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi." Ia melihat kesana kemari dengan tangan yang mencoba menyapu udara. Terlihat seperti orang buta yang mencari tongkatnya.

Aku belum beranjak. Kulihat ia terdiam, berpikir sejenak kemudian lari meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Aku harap kita masih bertemu, Naruto" Aku beranjak keluar perlahan, menikmati aroma angin musim semi yang indah.

-oOo-

Aku mengunjungi sudut kota Tokyo yang belum pernah kulihat dan tempat yang biasanya aku lewati bersama Naruto. Selama enam hari ini aku masih terus mengamatinya dan tentu saja menjenguk diriku sendiri di rumah sakit. Aku merasa ingin melihat kota ini sampai waktu yang ku bisa.

Keadaan ku semakin melemah, dokter semakin sering keluar masuk kamar tempatku dirawat. Mata kedua orang tua ku semakin sembab, menangisiku hampir setiap saat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sering datang kemari menjengukku, ia akan kembali ke rumah dengan mata sembab. Menyedihkan sekali hidupku, terlalu banyak orang yang membuang air mata untuk orang seperti ku. Tuhan… jangan buat mereka menangis lagi. Tuhan.. sadarkan lah aku.

Semakin hari perubahanku semakin jelas. Aku bisa menembus benda, dan sekarang aku dapat merasakan sakit jika tubuhku semakin melemah.

Tuhan..maafkan aku jika aku berdosa. Apakah ini adalah penebusan dosaku yang pernah membenci cinta? Tapi kini aku sudah sadar. Apa aku terlambat? Apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka? Apa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan ayah dan ibuku? Aku bersalah. Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah manusia yang sangat membutuhkan cinta. Berikanlah aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku takkan menyianyiakannya. Aku mohon….

-oOo-

Aku merasa sangat lemas sekarang seperti aku tak bisa menggerakkan apapun, bahkan untuk menggerakkan ujung jari. Perlahan tapi pasti ku kerahkan semua kemampuanku untuk menggerakkannya. Aku bisa merasakan lebih hangat daripada biasanya. Aku ingin tau dimana aku berada, dengan tenagaku aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku. Pandangankku begitu buram, ku kedipkan beberapa kali hingga tampak lebih jelas. Aku bisa melihatnya meskipun masih sedikit terasa pusing.

Aku mengenali tempat ini, hanya atap yang bisa kulihat. Aku berusaha menggerakkan mataku untuk melihat seluruh isi ruangan. Ku lihat ayahku tertidur dengan menggenggam tangan kiriku dan ibu yang menggenggam tangan kananku. Kini aku tersadar bahwa aku… masih hidup.

Aku belum bisa mengeluarkan suaraku, aku ingin memberitahu mereka bahwa aku sadar. Hanya menggerakkan jari cukup kuat untuk membangunkan satu dari mereka. Cukup lama usahaku hingga ibuku merasakan gerakan dari tangan dalam genggamannya yang cukup lama diam.

"Hinata…kau sudah sadar.." ibuku memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya dan seketika air mata bahagia menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Merasakan suara, ayahku terbangun "Hinata…" sama seperti ibu, dia bahagia. Aku kerahkan tenagaku untuk tersenyum. Ayahku dengan sigap memencet bel untuk memanggil dokter. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, dokter datang menghampiriku. Memeriksa keadaan ku dan mengatakan aku baik baik saja. Dokter berkata bahwa ini sebuah keajaiban mengingat keadaanku yang semakin memburuk. Bisa kulihat betapa bersyukurnya mereka melihatku kembali.

Tuhan..Terimakasih.

"Kami sangat sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Kami menyayangimu… jangan pernah tinggalkan kami yaa.. Maafkan kami jika kami banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu." Ibu meminta maaf padaku. Ingin sekali aku menjawab bahwa akulah yang bersalah.

"Maafkan ayah, Hinata. Ayah akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik." Aku senang sekali. Bahwa keluargaku tidak seburuk yang ku pikirkan. Aku ingin selalu seperti ini merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

-oOo-

Hari ini aku akan mengikuti pelatihan. Mengingat tubuhku yang tidak bergerak selama lebih dari satu bulan. Berlatih berjalan, menggerakkan tangan, berbicara dengan normal. Aku... sangat senang karna keluargaku selalu menemaniku.

Kini ibu sedang menyuapi ku makan siang. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu "Terimakasih ayah, ibu. Sudah menjagaku selama ini, maafkan aku jika aku pernah membenci kalian. Tapi kini aku sadar, tidak ada orang yang akan menyayangimu selain keluargamu. Terimakasih" Aku tersenyum sambil menangis, mengundang ayah dan ibuku untuk memelukku dengan erat.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Di sana berdiri seorang pemuda dengan menggenggam sebuket bunga lili segar dan keranjang penuh apel.

"Oh.. Naruto, selamat datang" Ibu mempersilahkan masuk. "Hinata, selama kau tidak sadarkan diri, dialah yang selalu menjengukmu setiap hari. Membawakan bunga lili kesukaanmu" Begitu ibu menceritakan padaku.

Aku menautkan alisku "Te..terimakasih"

"Um..Paman bibi, boleh saya saja yang menyuapi Hinata? Sekalian akan kuajak dia berjalan jalan ditaman rumah sakit." Lelaki itu menawarkan bantuan.

Tak lama kemudian aku sudah di pindahkan ke atas kursi roda oleh ayahku dan bersiap menuju taman.

"Apa kau melupakanku?" Begitu katanya sambil terus mendorong kursi roda ku.

"Iya"

"Kau tau siapa aku?"

"Tidak"

"Kalau begitu.. aku akan membuatmu mengingatku"

Kami sudah berada di taman rumah sakit. Ia menyuapi ku sambil duduk diatas kursi taman dan aku berada dihadapannya diatas kursi rodaku.

"Aku..Uzumaki Naruto. Aku ingin kau mengingatku. Apa benar kau melupakanku?" Ia menyuapiku bubur sambil sesekali mengelap mulutku dengan tisu.

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu mengingat dengan jelas siapa aku" matanya berubah menjadi serius

Aku tertawa geli "Aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu Uzumaki Naruto… Orang yang paling menyebalkan, menyadarkanku tentang pentingnya cinta, berlagak seperti orang tua karna penuh dengan nasihat dan yang selalu bersamaku selama aku tidak sadar."

"Aku bukan orang tua" begitu katanya. "Ternyata kau tidak melupakanku"

"Dan ternyata kau menuruti perkataanku bahwa kau akan membuatku mengingatmu jika aku lupa" aku menjulurkan lidahku, mengejeknya.

"Aku senang kau sadar.." Ia tersenyum padaku sambil menyuapkan suapan buburku yang terakhir.

"Terimakasih Naruto.. kau membuat cinta telah menolongku" aku tersenyum padanya dengan sedikit member hormat dengan menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Tidak.. cinta telah menolong kita" ia terdiam sejenak. Mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata"

Angin berhembus meniupkan bunga sakura yang gugur. Menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura membuat musim semi ini terasa lebih indah. Aku.. Hyuuga Hinata, telah pensiun dari pembenci cinta.

Aku menyadarinya setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Orang yang hampir sama sepertiku, orang yang bisa berbagi denganku. Aku telah diselamatkan oleh cinta, masih banyak orang yang mencintaiku, dan yang terpenting adalah jangan menanggung hidupmu dalam pundakmu sendiri karna hidupmu bukan untukmu seorang.

"Aku bukanlah seorang tuan putri tanpa kau sebagai pangeranku." Aku menjawab pernyataannya seperti itu dan disambut sebuah pelukan hangat.

OWARII~~~!

**-oOo-**

**Nahh.. gimana minna? Jelek yah? Gomenasaii.. sebenernya ini cerita pakai the power of kepepet krna deadline *xD* yang mengharuskan author bikin cerpen buat sekolah. Jadi gak bisa panjang panjang dan alhasil JENG JENG JENG alur kecepetan banget :') **

**Mohon reviewnya ya minna! Review anda sangat membantu. Mohon kritik dan saran nya yaa..**

**Oiya berhubung ini cerita untuk cerpen sekolah jadi tokohnya cuma NaruHina dehh~ kalo yang disekolah sih gak, jadi itu cuma author ganti namanya.**

**Haishh..banyak banget cengkoneknya *?**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fanfic gaje ku ini. *membungkuk90derajat**

**Okee..silahkan di review minnaa!**


End file.
